¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás con migo?
by Siaelsaku1234
Summary: Alguna vez te preguntaste si TU y la persona que AMAS estarán juntos por SIEMPRE?...
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

-¿Qué eliges, verdad o reto?-Le preguntó Bebe a Clyde.

-Ammm verdad-

-Okey, ¿Con quién tendrías sexo en este momento?-

-No lose... tal vez con tigo-Dijo sonriente el castaño de ojos azules-

-¡Clyde q-quiere tener sexo! GAH Es mucha presión!-

-Claro que no Tweek solo es un simple juego, además sólo tenemos 15 años de edad somos muy jóvenes aún-Le contesto un chico pelirrojo su nombre es Kyle.

-Como sea, ¿a quién le toca preguntar?-Preguntó Bebe a sus demás compañeros quienes consistían de Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, Wendy, Token, Clyde, Craig y Tweek.

-Amm ¡yop! ¡yop!-Dijo Kenny agitando la mano felizmente.

-Okey entonces tu Kenny-Contestó Bebe.

-¡YOJUUU!-Exclamó sonriente el inmortal- Bueno, ¿a quién le preguntare? ammm Tweek.

-¡GAH! ¡¿Porque y-yo!?-

-Porque a sí quiso Goku, ahora elige ¿verdad o reto?-

-No-no se- Dijo Tweek empezando a tener sus tics nerviosos.

-Reto, muy bien Tweek entoces te reto aaaa... decirnos quien te gusta-

-¡¿QUE!? ¡YO NO ELEGÍ RE-RETO!-

-Ni modo te tardaste demasiado y Goku eligió por ti, así que dinos ¿quién te gusta?-

-¿Eso no sería como una verdad Kenny?-pregunto nada más y nada menos que Wendy.

-Nop porque le estoy diciendo te RETO a decirnos quien te gusta, no quien te gusta-Le dijo el pervertido sexual, digo Kenny a la chica de la boina rosa poniendo en claro con su voz la palabra RETO.

-Estas idiota Kenny-Dijo Stan.

-Ya lose querido amigo, yo también te amo-^.^

-Yo no- 7.7

-Eres cruel, bueno no importa, entonces Tweek que esperas-

-AGH ¿q-que espero de qué?-

-¡Que contestes el reto que te dejó Kenny Tweek!-Grito Cartman ya desesperado de la situación.

-Pe-pero a mí no me gusta nadie-

-¿Enserio? Tweek- pregunta Kenny cada vez más acercándose al rostro del rubio paranoico.

-¡GAH ALEJATE! -gritó, dándole un puñetazo al rostro del rubio mayor.

-¡AUCH! Eso dolió - se quejó el preverti... digo Kenny.

-Te lo mereces pervertido de mierda- dijo Craig sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. (・_・) 凸

-¡Bueno ya! mejor yo me voy les dije a mis padres que llegaría antes de las once de la noche, nos vemos dentro de dos días en la escuela- dijo Wendy levantándose del suelo y caminando hacia su casa acompañada de su mejor amiga ósea Bebe.

-Yo también me voy, nos vemos chicos- se despidió Token.

-Nosotros también chao - despidió Stan por parte de Kyle, Kenny y Cartman que ya se habían levantado y dos de ellos como siempre se fueron discutiendo.

-Bueno, solo quedamos los tres, ¿qué quieren hacer chicos?- preguntó Clyde a sus dos amigos que quedaban con él.

-NO crees que ya es muy noche Clyde, yo me voy a mí casa-

-¡Pero todavía es muy temprano! por favor son las... once quince de la noche- ^-^

-Es tarde idiota- 7_7

-WAAAAAAA eres muy malo con migo Craig, WAJAJAAAAA- se fue lloriqueando Clyde.

-Marica, bueno vámonos Tweek-

-GAH ¿porque?-

-Como que porque Tweek, que ¿acaso no quieres irte a tu casa?-

¡GAH es mucha presión!-

-Mejor cállate y vámonos-

Y así se fueron los dos mejores amigos del mundo, a su hogar tierno y dulce hogar los dos juntos como dos enamorados que...

-¿¡OYE OYE OYE PERO QUE CARAJO ESTAS DICIENDO PENDEJA!?-

-No me digas pendeja pendejo-

-¡Pues deja de decir estupideces estúpida narradora!-

-Cállate Craig, porque sin MI no estarías hablando en este puto momento-

\- ... -

-JA GANÉ - 凸 (¬‿¬) 凸 haciendo la típica seña Tuker.

Bueno, como decía se fueron acompañados los dos hacia sus hogares como dos simples enamora... -TE OÍ PENDEJA!- ok, ok como dos simples amigos para llegar a su casa y poder descansar y dormir con Satanás.

 **Bueno este cap solo es como un relleno para el capítulo 2, este es mi primer fic que hago** **en fanfiction, ya lo había publicado ya hace como unos días en wattpad pero me dije 'Ey itz ya que tienes cuenta en fanfiction, ¿por qué no lo publicas ahí también?' 7u7 yyyyyy pues aquí estoy xD espero que les guste ewe me despido chaooo. ¿rewiews? 0u0.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Bien aquí el segundo capítulo que lo disfruten :D**

Capítulo 2

''Tu sonríes, la persona que está a lado tuyo sonríe de la misma forma, FELICIDAD es lo que veo en el rostro de ustedes dos que están tomados de la mano ... Mientras yo , ahí derramando lagrimas que se desvanecen cada vez que caen de mi rostro.''

"Esto recién está comenzando"

 **?**

-¡Tweek cariño despierta, llegarás tarde a la escuela!-

-Mmmm tarde... ¡¿TARDE?! O no!-

Hola mi nombre es Tweek Tweak tengo 15 años y voy a entrar a primero de bachillerato, soy un niño bastante imperativo y paranoico (?), me gusta mucho el café tal vez es por eso que soy como soy, de echo ahora que me acuerdo desde mi infancia lo he bebido, tengo tres amigos que me llevo muy bien con ellos el primero se llama Clyde Donovan él es muy amable e ingenuo (?) pero es muy simpático de echo lo considero el alma del equipo , sin mencionar cuando come tacos jejeje es divertido, el segundo es Token Black yo lo considero un padre para a mí, él es la mente maestra de nosotros cuatro siempre nos da consejos y nos ayuda en nuestros problemas, y el ultimo pero no menos importante Craig Tucker él es... se podría decir el tipo tsundere , el tipo frío sin ningún sentimiento alguno pero para mí él si los tiene de echo lo considero mi mejor amigo, y pensar que todo ocurrió por esa estúpida pelea de hace siete años.

 **FLASHBACK**

Ahí se encontraban sentados en una banca dos niños de ocho años siendo atendidos por la doctora de la escuela, curando ciertas heridas en sus rostros, brazos y rodillas.

-Listo chicos ya están curados se pueden retirar a su casa cuando gusten, cuídense- Se despidió mientras se retiraba del pasillo donde se encontraban los dos chiquillos.

Ninguno hablaba ni siquiera se miraban, Tweek fue el primero en levantarse de donde estaba sentado para dirigirse hacia la salida de la escuela pero...

-Peleas bien niño-

-¿Qué?- dijo Tweek.

-Que peleas bien niño-Le volvió a decir Craig que seguía sentado en la banca mirando hacia quien sabe dónde.

-Tweek, me llamo Tweek no ni-niño- Contestó con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Como sea- Dijo con simpleza el pelinegro mientras se levantaba de la banca y se ponía frente a frente con Tweek.

-Qué te parece si mañana te juntas con migo y mis amigos- Dijo serio.

-¿Co-con tigo?- empezó a temblar, pero ¿por qué no? si ese niño lo ponía nervioso, su mirada penetrante pareciera que se lo fuera a violar, como diría el ¡MUCHA PRESIÓN!

-Sí, algún problema…?-

-No,no,no, es que...bueno e-está bien-

-Okey mañana nos vemos Tweek- Se despidió dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la primaria.

-A-adiós-Fue todo lo que dijo el rubio.

 **FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Ahora mismo me dirigía hacia la escuela, lo bueno es que mi mamá me preparó mi termo de café para llevármelo y tranquilizarme cuando me ponga nervioso o me den mis famosos tics.

-WAAAAAAAAA TENGO QUE LLEGA...-

No termine de quejarme ya que choqué con la espalda de alguien y el resultado fue... acertaron caímos, yo por detrás y la otra persona por delante (obvio).

-Lo-lo siento no fue mi intención- dije levantándome rápidamente del suelo.

-No te preocupes al parecer tienes prisa ammm…-

-Tweek, mi nombre es Tweek-

-Mi nombre es Emily- Contestó la chica con la cual tropecé -Espera, ¿ese es tu uniforme?- me preguntó.

-Eeeeeh si, este es mi u-uniforme de la preparatoria-

-! HURRAAA!- exclamó.

-¿¡Que te pasa porque gritas a si?!- grité, pero de susto, ósea ese grito fue repentino y casi me da un paro cardíaco.

-¿Es que acaso no me has visto? tengo el mismo uniforme que tú- Iba a contestarle pero agarró de mi muñeca y me jaló corriendo hacia la escuela.

-¿Oye que-que haces?- Le pregunté nervioso que tal si me violaba o peor aún ¡TRABAJA PARA EL GOBIERNO Y ME ENTREGARÍA CON ELLOS PARA SER UN EXPERIMENTO GENÉTICO! O NO ES MUCHA PRESIÓN.

-Daaaa es obvio, nos dirigimos hacia la prepa, qué no ves que ya es tarde?-

No le contesté ya que habíamos llegado ya, como demonios llegamos tan rápido? no lo sé, el chiste es que nos dirigimos hacía la entrada.

-¿Porque tan tarde jóvenes? ¡Diríjanse hacia su salón de clases ahora!- nos llamó la atención al parecer un prefecto de la escuela.

-Listo llegamos, ¿en qué grupo te quedaste Tweek?- me pregunto.

-Ammm el 119 en el salón 206- dije mientras revisaba mi tira de materias donde tenía mis horarios de clase.

-¡VIVAAAA!-

-¡NIÑA GUARDA SILENCIO!- Se escuchó el reclamo del prefecto.

-¿Ahora qué te pasa?- A esta niña si le gusta gritar.

-Es que estamos en el mismo grupo, es el destino, Dios quiso que nos conociéramos desde el principio- Dijo dando pequeños saltitos en su lugar como niña chiquita, jejeje se ve graciosa y lin...espera ¿QUE?, ACASO IBA A DECIR LINDA? no puede ser, ella no me puede parecer linda o sí? admito que no está fea ni nada... es que ese pelo largo y pelirrojo es tan lindo al igual que sus ojos celestes, NO ALTO TWEEK APENAS LA CONOCES ¡GAH ES MUCHA PRESIÓN!.

-¡TWEEEEEEEEK!-

-¡GAAAAAAAH!-

-¿Qué te pasa te sientes mal?-

Parece preocupada tengo que decirle algo pronto.

-No na-nada es que solamente pensaba en algo ngh- contesté sonriendo con una mano detrás de mi cabeza.

-Mmmm si tú lo dices, oye ya son las sietes y media ya no nos dejarán pasar a la primera clase, ¿qué te parece si esperamos en la cafetería?, además ay un chingo de estudiantes aquí todavía-

-Claro, porque no?- Pero qué demonios me pasa, se supone que soy un alumno ejemplar, bueno si saco seises, sietes y cincos pero nunca en mi vida llegué tarde o me salté una clase... es esa niña ella trae mala suerte ¡Gah es el demonio!

Me jaló con una mano hacia...esperen donde carajo esta la cafetería de la escuela.

-Emmm sabes donde se encuentra la ca-cafetería?-

-Ammm no soy adivina pero supongo que es esa- Me dijo mientras señalaba hacia un lugar (bastante bonito y grande en mi opinión) arriba del lugar decía ''cafetería escolar'' con letras grandes, habían muchas mesas para poder sentarse a comer o hacer tarea, parecía restaurante cinco estrellas.

-Valla está lindo- Dije impresionado.

-Jejeje sí que lo es... emmm Tweek te puedo preguntar algo?

Es mi imaginación o la veo muy nerviosa?, no dudé más la agarré de la mano y me dirigí hacía una mesa vacía para poder sentarnos y platicar, o en este caso que me cuente su pregunta.

-Claro, ¿qué ocurre?-

-Es que la verdad yo no conozco este pueblo y...-

-E-espera eres nueva en el pueblo?, corazón no teme hacías familiar-

-Sí, me mudé de México hacia South Park para quedarme a vivir con una tía, pero lo que yo quiero es que... ¿¡Te puedes juntar con migo Tweek?! Por favor -Me dijo poniendo sus manos en manera de rezo.

-Eeeeeh...-

-Porfa, no quiero estar sola, solo por estos días va que dices…?-

-E-está bien, no veo el por qué no- Pero la verdad si, Token y Clyde si se llevarían bien con Emily el problema es Craig, pero no quiero decepcionar a mi nueva amiga, diablos hasta ya la considero una amiga.

-¡QUE BUENO, TE QUIERO MUSHO TWEEK!- Dijo lanzándose hacía mi para abrasarme fuertemente, waaaa esta niña me quiere matar de asfixia... ¿por qué yo?, ¿por qué?

-¿Tweek eres tú?- se escuchó una voz a lo lejos.

-Valla Tweek, ¿quién es tu novia?-Dijo Clyde espera, ¿¡CLYDE?! No puede ser eso significa que...

-¿Quién es esa tipa que te abraza Tweek?- Craig o no lo primero que no quería, Emily se separó de mí y yo me levanté de mi asiento para que les diera explicaciones a mis amigos.

-Eeeeh ella es Emily es una a-amiga mía y no es mi no-novia- Estoy seguro que me ruborice al decir eso.

-Oooh pues hola, me llamo Token mucho gusto-

-Y yo me llamo Clyde dulzura- Saludó mi amigo castaño coqueta mente, típico en él con cualquier chica.

-Hola me da gusto conocerlos chicos - Saludó felizmente, genial creo que eso fue fácil excepto por un detalle.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-¿Por qué te lo diría?- dijo Craig serio enseñándole su seña.

-¿Oye porque eres tan grosero yo no te echo nada?- O no esto es malo, si conozco bien a Craig va a...

-Yo te trato como quiera puta- ¿por qué?, ¿por qué?, que hice Dios para que Craig se comporte de esa forma.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a llamarme puta pendejo?!

-¡Tu no me llamas pendejo maldita zorra mejor vete de aquí, si no quieres que te golpee golfa barata!-

-...-

Me disponía a arromper el incómodo silencio hasta que...

-Saben que, me-mejor me voy, adiós Twe-tweek- Se despidió de mí parándose del asiento donde estaba sentada hace un momento, dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la cafetería, ninguno hablaba en ese momento era incómodo.

-Ammm yo iré a haber si tienen tacos en la cafetería, jejeje horita regreso-

-Voy con tigo Clyde- le siguió Token, pensaba seguirlos, me quería alejar de Craig en este momento no estoy de humor para hablar con él, pero me agarró de mi mano derecha para que no siguiera.

-Espera Tweek-

-¿Que quie-res?-Contesté de mal humor no es que yo fuera malcriado o algo por el estilo, si no que no me gustó para NADA como le habló a Emily eso fue muy grosero de su parte... bueno es Craig siempre se comporta a sí.

-Quiero disculparme-

-¿Qué?-

-Quiero disculparme, lo siento Tweek-

-Y por qué te disculpas con migo?, discúlpate con Emily ella es la vic-victima aquí-

-Uhg- bufó- Está bien-

-Pero lo harás al terminar las clases-

-¡Pero no sé dónde chingados se encuentra su salón!-

-Ella va con migo en el 119- Le expliqué.

-Puta vida- Susurró, pero yo lo escuché perfectamente.

-¿por qué di-dices puta vida Craig?-

-Eeeh? no por nada... así que te quedaste en el mismo grupo que yo eeh?-

-En sé- serio?- dije entusiasmado, la verdad eso me ponía feliz.

-Sí, también esta Clyde, Token, Butters, el grupo de Marsh, Wendy y Bebe-

-E-eso es genial, me alegra ¡gah! que todos estemos en el mis-mismo grupo-

-Si claro como sea, vamos a comer tengo hambre- Se quejó para dirigirse hacia el mostrador de comida.

-E-espera-

-Si me disculparé con ella Tweek, feliz?-

-Si- Dije finalmente para irme con Craig y los demás a desayunar.

Pasaron las horas y por fin acabo el día de escuela, cuando la última materia acabó que era lenguaje y comunicación le recordé a Craig disculparse con Emily, claro el me respondió de mala gana pero lo hizo... o eso creo yo, ya que se alejó con ella hacía un lugar apartado y pues ya no supe que pasó después, no importa mañana les preguntare sobre lo sucedido.

Solo espero que se lleven bien...

 **Aquí está el segundo cap de mi primer fic quiero aclarar que en el primer capítulo solo fue, como se puede llamar, un capítulo de relleno (?) ya que lo sucedido ahí es antes que entrarán a la escuela, así que no se confundan ni nada xD, también otro dato que quiero darles es que en esta historia va a participar mi OC como ya vieron se llama Emily 7u7 , quiero que opinen que tal les pareció ewe, quiero darles las gracias ah…**

 **Necesitomascreek por haber comentado en mi primer capítulo y a Luis Carlos, gracias les agradezco por darle una oportunidad a mi extraña historia xD.**

 **Luis Carlos: Pues ya vez un lindo juego de botella en una linda noche de vacaciones, y sí Kenny es un loquillo 7u7 de hecho es uno de mis personajes favoritos de la serie xD… y tendrá una participación en mi historia ewe saludos.**

 **Necesitomascreek: Jajaja ok tranquilízate los obligaré a tener sexo gay n_n! o tal vez no, ni siquiera sé si pondré un lemon (seria mi primera vez en escribir uno) pero ya lo veremos, mientras valla avanzando la historia y si quieres uno pues… trataré de poner uno :D saludos.**

 **Bueno hasta aquí alo mejor la siguiente semana público el otro cap :3… sin más feliz navidad que se la pasen bonito ;D nos leemos pronto.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Ya había pasado un mes desde que los chicos entraron al bachillerato y Emily fue aceptada en el Team Craig ¿Por qué? Muy fácil gracias a cierto chico paranoico amante del café que convenció a su amigo para que aceptará a la pelirroja. Durante ese tiempo sucedieron varias cosas, Stan regresó con Wendy (nuevamente), Kenny confesó ser bisexual, Butters se hizo novio de una chica canadiense llamada Charlotte, Bebe empezó a acostarse con cualquiera que se le pusiera en el camino (superando a Kenny) sí la muy zorra había superado a la puta del pueblo y por ultimo Craig, sí Craig Tucker, hasta sus amigos estaban preocupados por él. Se comportaba de una manera muy distante (más de lo usual) y no comía en la hora del desayuno, algo le pasaba y era muy grave… O eso creían ellos.

-Hay que saber que le ocurre a este Craig, ha actuado de una manera muy extraña últimamente- Explicó el afroamericano.

-Mmmmm… Tengo una hipótesis-

-¿Como que una hipótesis Clyde?- Preguntó Token.

-Qué no sabes que es una hipótesis, una hipótesis es…

-Clyde si sé que es una maldita hipótesis, lo que quiero decir es que eso que tiene que ver con Craig-

-Pues muy fácil, este Craig se está comportando de esa manera porque sigue siendo… Virgen- Dijo enseñando una sonrisa burlona.

-¿¡Es en serio Clyde?!- Dijo Emily tratando de no sonar molesta por la semejante locura que se le ocurrió al castaño amante de los tacos.

-Clyde deja de decir incoherencias por favor…- Dijo Token mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no?, investigué que cuando sigues siendo virgen tienes mareo, cansancio, depresión, ansiedad, irritabilidad y disminución de deseo sexual- Protestó el castaño.

-Clyde… Eso es la menopausia!- Reclamó Emily.- Además, a eso solo se le da a las mujeres no a los hombres-

-Ohh… ¿Enserio?, Ash pues no soy Dios para saberlo todo verdad? -Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Mejor olvídalo Clyde…-

-Hay que preguntarle a Craig que es lo que le sucede, somos amigos debe de tener nuestra confianza-

-Buena idea Emily- Apoyo Token.

-¡Sí!, hay que buscarlo y… Oh lo siento me tengo que ir, nos vemos chicos- Se despidió Clyde mientras se alejaba corriendo.

-¿Qué?! ¿Adónde vas?!- Gritó la chica.

-Es que hay una oferta del 2x1 en Taco Bell y no me lo voy a perder, así que nos vemos el lunes- Se despidió sonriendo.

-Genial… Bueno enton-

-Lo siento Emily yo también me tengo que ir. El lunes nos cuentan lo que pasó con Craig, adiós- Se retiró Token al igual que el anterior.

-Genial, pero que amigos- Murmuró la pelirroja.

-Oye Tweek, ¿Por qué no has dicho nada durante estos minutos?- Le preguntó al rubio.

-¡Gah!, ¿Por qué lo di… dices?-

-Porque has estado muy callado desde que iniciamos la conversación, ¿Te ocurre algo?-

-No nada es solo que…

-¿Qué…? , tienes mi confianza puedes decírmelo-

-Es que, qué tal si Craig se molesta Ngh-

-¿Porque se va a molestar?- Preguntó confundida.

-Por qué…

-Mira no te asustes no creo que se moleste, y si se encabrona pues que coma mierda, es nuestro amigo y lo vamos a apoyar. Además no creo que se vaya a enojar porque le preguntes tú- Interrumpió la pelirroja.

-¡¿Qué?! , ¿Por qué le voy a preguntar yo? Gah!- Preguntó exaltado.

-No te preocupes Tweek él es tu mejor amigo, no se enojaría con tigo- Animo.

-Pe…pero…-

-Mira, para que te sientas más seguro yo me esconderé en unos arbustos mientras le preguntas, va? -

-Esta…bien- Dijo rendido por la súplica de su amiga.

-¡GENIAL! , vámonos – Lo jaló hacia el patio trasero de la preparatoria.

-¡¿Pero a don…dónde vamos?!-

-Vas a preguntarle a Craig Tweek-

-¿Pero por qué atrás de la es…escuela?-

La pelirroja seguía jalándolo del brazo.

-Por qué él siempre se encuentra ahí cuando finalizan las clases- Explicó.

-¿Tú como sa…sabes eso?-

-Eehh está bien, creo que soy muy sobre protectora okey…?, una vez lo seguí ya que estaba preocupada. Cuando la hora escolar acaba Craig se queda como unos veinte y cinco o treinta minutos. Sepa Goku que se la pasará haciendo allí tanto tiempo-

Al rubio se le hacía gracioso que a la chica "casi" a TODO lo relacione con ese personaje de anime, él no era fanático de esas cosas pero si ha logrado escuchar sobre Drago… Drago… Come se llame ese programa japonés, el chiste es que a Emily le fascinaba el anime. Hasta en su habitación tenia tantos posters, mangas, peluches, figuras coleccionables de PURO anime… Ahh y de ese tal Goku.

-Vaya eres una bu… buena amiga-

-Gracias- Agradeció. – ¡Mira! Allí esta Craig, vamos Tweek ve con el- Le decía mientras le daba leves empujones para dirigirse al azabache de su amigo.

Mientras tanto Craig se encontraba recargado en un árbol frondoso era muy grande y daba mucha sombra, perfecto para él. ¿Por qué?, ¿porque tuvo que pasarme a mí ? Pensaba Tucker, esa era una de las preguntas que se decía el pelinegro en ese momento… O tal vez ya hace unas semanas atrás.

-¡Craig!-

Se escuchó un grito a lo lejos, lo divisó bien era Tweek, ¿Cómo demonios sabía que se encontraba en ese lugar?

-Craig, ho…hola- Saludó ya estando frente a su amigo.

-Hola- Habló con su típica voz nasal y su cara indiferente.

-Quiero preguntarte algo Ngh- Empezó a temblar el rubio. Era mucha presión necesitaba café AHORA.

-¿Qué…?-

-Que es lo que te pasa...? , as actuado de una manera muy rara en estas últimas semanas estamos pre…preocupados por ti Craig- Terminó dándole una leve sonrisa y colocándole una mano en su hombro derecho al más alto.

No sabe cómo o cuando sucedió, pero allí se encontraba en el frío y sucio pavimento con una mano agarrándose su mejilla derecha donde hace apenas cinco segundos (para ser exactos) Craig le dio un golpe y después lo empujó.

-¡NO ME TOQUES HIJO DE PUTA!- Le gritó a Tweek que se encontraba en el suelo tratando de no llorar por el semejante golpe que recibió. -¡NO ME VUELVAS A TOCAR!-

\- ¿¡QUE TE PASA INBESIL?!- Se escuchó una voz saliendo de los arbustos no tan lejos de ellos, de ahí salió Emily con el ceño fruncido ya que había visto toda esa escena mientras los espiaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó ya calmado Craig.

-Eso no te incube. ¿¡Por qué golpeaste a Tweek?!- Le reclamó mientras ayudaba a su amigo a ponerse de pie.

-Tranqui…la Emily no me pasó na…nada- Trataba de sonreír Tweek para que no estallara a llorar. La pelirroja desde luego lo notó al instante.

-Este maldito te acaba de dar un golpe y te empujó, mira hasta allí ya se te hace visible el moretón. ¡¿Cómo no quieres que me preocupe?!- Señalo hacia la mejilla derecha de Tweek.

-…- No recibió respuesta. El rubio solo agacho la cabeza hacia el suelo.

-Craig ¿por qué demonios lo hiciste?- Preguntó la chica.

-Que te importa- Contestó en un murmullo.

-¡Me importa porque eres mi amigo carajo! ... Los dos son mis amigos, y todo lo que hagan me importa- Contestó decidida.

Después de un largo silencio por fin el pelinegro habló.

-Lo diré-

-¿¡En…enserio?! , Craig me da…

-Se lo diré a Emily… A solas-

-Qué…?!- Se sobre exalto la pelirroja. –Pero este Tweek…

-No importa Emily, nos vemos el lu…lunes Ngh- Le regaló una sonrisa a su amiga.

-Pero…- No tuvo otra opción y accedió.

-Está bien Tweek, solo porque tú lo pides. Adiós cuídate nos vemos el lunes- Se despidió del rubio con un abrazo para después retirarse con Craig.

Tweek ya viendo cómo se alejaban sus dos amigos pensó retirase. Le dolía la mejilla derecha por el golpe de hace rato. ¿Dije algo malo? ¿Porque Craig actúo de ese modo?, no lo comprendía él nunca le alzó la mano para golpearlo, excepto esa vez que tenían ocho años. Pero esa vez solo fue por esa estúpida pelea… Ahora era diferente, algo le pasaba a su amigo.

Necesito ayudarlo pero… ¿Cómo?Pensó **.**

-Valla, que maravilloso show me tocó ver- Se escuchó una voz.

-Gah! Ke…Kenny que haces aquí…?-

-Solo paseaba, ¿Por qué, acaso no puedo?-

-GAH! Si, si puedes es so…solo que no creía que estarías aquí en la escuela todavía-

-Me sorprende-

-¿Qué?...- Preguntó sin entender a lo que se refería el rubio más alto.

-Me sorprende que Craig le tenga más confianza a Emily que a ti- Dijo serio. –Y eso que son mejores amigos. ¿No?-

No sabía que responder en ese momento, acaso Craig ya no lo consideraba su mejor amigo?, ni se lo imagina seria HORRIBLE, tal vez por eso lo había golpeado…

-Oye Tweek no te pongas triste estoy seguro que siguen siendo amigos. Si es lo que te preocupa, además aún tienes un amigo en quien con fiar- Dijo Kenny señalándose a él mismo como el "amigo" de Tweek. No es que al rubio le molestará su compañía o fuera su disque "amigo" si no que, lo de Craig lo ponía inquietante ¡GAH ES MUCHA PRESION! MUCHOS PENSAMIENTOS Y AMIGOS POR UN DÍA NECESITA CAFÉ …

-Gra…gracias Kenny- Agradeció nervioso.

-Okey, nos vemos el lunes Tweekie- Diciéndole esto, le plasmo un beso en la mejilla derecha. Poniendo mucha más nervioso al pequeño rubio.

-GAH POR QUE HICISTE E…ESO?!- Gritó

-Si quieres te lo doy ahora en la boca- Contesto con picardía el de la parka naranja.

-¡GAH! No, en la bo…boca no!- Tapándose su boca con sus dos manitas.

-Jajaja Eso pensé… Oye Tweek ¿Te gusta Emily?- Pregunto Serio.

-¿¡GAH POR QUE CREES E…ESO!? ¡ELLA NO ME…ME GUSTA!- Sonrojándose a más no poder.

-Tu sonrojo es la respuesta a mí pregunta. Seré breve…Ya te la **ganaron** amigo- Dicho esto se alejó dejando solo.

" **Te la ganaron"** ¿a qué se refería? Acaso, ¿alguien más gusta de ella?... No puede ser y si tan solo…

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy xD espero les haya gustado 7u7 Mmmm ese Kenny es un loquillo, pobre Tweek o: hasta yo sentí feo.**

 **Luis Carlos: Respecto a lo de Emily… Solo quiere ser parte de su grupo de amigos xD ok no :v, el chiste es que ya tengo algo planeado para ella más adelante (?) y sobre tus fics de echo hace ya como tres meses (para ser exacta) leí mi primer fic tuyo lo siento ya no me acuerdo del nombre, pero era algo sobre los pecados capitales y sobre eso… LO SABIA! Sabía que Kyle era el causante!…Aunque tenía razones para hacerlo juró que hasta me salió unas cuantas lagrimas por lo que le pasó a Karen pobrecita estúpido Kenny si no fuera tan pervertido, y la semana pasada inicie un fic tuyo llamado "JURASSICK PARK" creo que así se escribe :v voy en el capítulo 13 ¡YUPIIIIII!... Bueno espero que te haya gustado este cap saludos :D.**

 **247: Gracias por haber comentado en el capítulo anterior GRACIAS :D . Me alegra que te esté gustando mi historia uwu enserio me pone feliz :') saludos.**

 **Nos leemos la próxima semana con nuevo cap :D Nos leemos pronto AHH… y que tengan un FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! ;D.**

 **Se despide Itz.**


End file.
